coyoteragtimeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
October, November, December
October, November, December (オクト、ノヴェ、ディッセ Okuto, Nove, Dece?) They are combat androids that are apart of Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. Personality The triplets seem to be little more than children as far as their personalities are concerned. They are often seen making child like pleas to get their way. In a later episode they gather around June as she uses one of her knives to open a container for them all the while chanting “canned peaches, canned peaches!” In another instance when the Sisters are getting ready to embark on a mission they plead, “We’re hungry, can we eat first, Mother?” Being androids they probably do not really need to eat, so I ascribe this behavior to their personality programming—they are acting like children. However it could be that the rubber science is such that they actually do eat food which they convert into fuel. It's your campaign so treat it as you wish. They are still loyal to Marciano and seem to enjoy their missions as much as any of the Sisters. In their case it seems to be even more of a game. They take child-like delight in breaking things and causing general mayhem. Despite this behavior they are intelligent and focused enough to perform the tasks set before them. The triplets seem to be inseparable and do everything together. On the battlefield or off, we never see them more than a few feet away from each other. Even when piloting a space fighter they occupy a special three-seat model. One can only assume that they share a deep bond and heaven only knows what the reaction would be if one of them was destroyed in combat. The survivors could become useless with grief, or they could become enraged terrors. Appearance The triplets are the youngest appearing of the Sisters. They don’t look to be any older than eight or perhaps even younger. Their costumes look like a Victorian-era sailor suits. They have blond hair with pony tails and large brown eyes. Each of them wears a teddy bear backpack, one green, one brown and one pink. If it wasn’t for the different colors of the backpacks they would be indistinguishable from one another. Being children they are no more than 3’8” tall. They weigh a surprising amount due to their android physiology. Power\Tactics At first glance it would appear that the triplets are the weakest of the Sisters and most of the time this seems true. However in Episode One the three of them work together to flip a heavy armored truck with a gleeful shout of “Upsey-Dasiy!” This indicates that they have a strength boost of some sort -- perhaps intended to take advantage of their little girl appearance. The triplets wear teddy bear backpacks when in the field and each carries an H&K MP5 Submachine gun inside it. They are very effective in the use of these guns and it is often the three of them that lay down the highest concentration of fire for the Sisters. They are capable of taking on missions without the oversight of their older appearing sisters as shown when the three of them take over the gate control room of a space station during the series. Quotes *“Aren’t we there yet? We are so bored, we wanna go play.” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters